Safe and Sound
by red-and-reckless
Summary: TMNT 2012- Michelangelo has a nightmare and seeks his big brother's help for comfort. / This is NOT Turtlecest.


"AH!" Came a blood curdling scream, piercing through the silky veil of peace that was draped over the sewers of New York City that night. Through the sewers and in the hide out of a certain team of ninjas, a young, small turtle shot up in be in a cold sweat and a fit of tears, panting heavily with his arms around himself. It was him! HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM! It was- Mikey growled and slapped a hand over his face. "Stupid nightmare... It's just a dream..." He muttered, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Any normal person would have tried to go back to sleep, but Mikey knew better. He wouldn't be able to get any sleep without someone with him. A sigh slipped from his lips and he slid out of bed, one hand on his shoulder as he shyly tiptoed out of his room. There was only one room where he'd feel safe. Raph's room. It sounds strange, yes, but he trusted Raph the most out of all of his brothers. Raph was always there for him, never letting him get hurt. Even though the older turtle could be mean sometimes, he looked up to him the most. The youngest teen had taken to sneaking into Raph's room at night and sleeping there, then slipping out before Raph woke up so he wouldn't get caught. It happened often enough that Mikey almost automatically woke up at the same time every morning to slip away from Raph's room. Grimacing in fear, he slowly cracked the door open, slipping in silently and shutting it behind him. Hopefully, Raph wasn't awake.

Neon green hues glowed with an unnatural tint in the dim light of a young, hot tempered mutant turtle's room. Currently Raphael was sitting upright on his bed, shell against the wall and comic book in hand. Said pools of mutagen skimmed over the printed ink, taking in every little detail and word. Tonight was rare. He could not seem to fall asleep, no matter what he did to do so. Faintly, the sound of Mikey's scream met his field of hearing; but his mind chose to ignore it do to the reason he was so indulged in his comic. A minute or so passed as he flipped several of the pages so he could possibly get a better read out of said comic. But, when his door creaked open, Raph's eyes flicked towards said door; his eyes narrowing as a scowl appeared on his face. Setting his comic on his nightstand, he stretched his neck forwards and waited. In tip toed his baby brother, icy blue eyes wide and scared. Crossing his arms, a frown creased his mouth. "Mikey. What are you doing?!" Came him hissing voice.

Mikey nearly jumped a mile, almost tumbling to the floor, but instead, he pressed his shell to the door, feeling absolutely petrified as the tears renewed and slipped down his already damp cheeks. "R-Raph." Mikey murmured, biting his lip and turning. He didn't know what to do! If he went back, he wouldn't be able to sleep and he'd stay up being scared, but if he stayed, Raph would yell at him. A whimper slipped from his lips and he grabbed the door knob, ready to leave if Raph started screaming at him. The ache in his chest told him he wouldn't be able to open the door, however. "I-I... I'm sorry..." He murmured sadly.

Raphael 's irritated expression instantly melted as he saw the tears slipping down his cheeks. "Mikey?!" Eyes opening wide, he got to his feet and was quick to be in front of his baby brother. Looking down at Michelangelo, the broad terrapin's soft eyes locked with his scared ones. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he spoke in a soft voice, "What's the matter, kid?" Worry struck his broken heart, tilting his head to the side. The frown on his face deepened as he watched even more tears fall down his freckled cheeks.

Mikey hadn't been looking up when Raph rushed to him and yelped loudly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. More tears of fear streamed down his child-like cheeks and his lip trembled as he looked up at his big brother. A blush of humiliation struck his cheeks and he looked down sadly, twiddling his thumbs. "N-Nightm-mare..." Was all Mikey managed to get out as he wiped his wet cheeks. "I-I..." But Mikey couldn't say anymore because it felt like he would burst into tears if he tried.

Raphael 's heart broke in two at his brother's state as he began crying even harder. Whatever the nightmare had been must of been horrible for Mikey. Frowing even more, Raphael began pulling Mikey close to his plastron; wrapping his protective arms around his baby brother. "Shh.. It's okay. You're alright, baby brother.." Resting his chin on the top of the younger's head, he only hugged him closer with the most warmth he could muster.

Mikey 's cries were already beginning to subside the second Raph wrapped his arms around him. Mikey gasped quietly, then threw his arms around Raph, trembling and crying quieting into the older teen's chest. "R-Raphie." He murmured, obviously showing his fear. He never called Raph that unless he was REALLY upset. All he could remember was the gruesome sight of his friends and brothers at the hands of the Shredder. It terrified him to no end that he wasn't able to do anything... But Raph was here. Raph would keep him safe. His crying soon shifted to shaky, quiet breaths, showing that his brother's warmth had calmed him down greatly.

Raphael rubbed his shell whenever his brother voiced the name he used to call him when they were just kids. One hand continued to rub his shell, while the other cradled the back of his head. A small smile creased his lips when he felt him calming down with increasing speed. It seemed as though he could calm anyone down by just simply hugging them. This put reassurance in his heart, the gentle expression on his face not faltering. "Ya do realize that you're stayin' in here with me, right Mikey?" Raph cooed gently.

Mikey, now very drowsy and sleepy in his brothers warm, protective arms, nodded, snuggled into his brothers chest, just happy that Raph wasn't making him leave. In his big brothers arms, he truly felt safe and sound. Nothing could hurt him when he was with his big brother. The nightmares would stay away as long as he was with Raph. Nothing would ever change that. Ever.

Raphael felt him falling heavy in his arms, sensing that he was getting tired. Letting go with one arm, he guided him towards his bed. Picking him him up with ease, he set him against the wall on his bed. Sitting next to him, he lay down with his head propped up. "Get yourself comfortable Mikey." He commanded gently.

Mikey, however, already had. The second his head had hit the pillow, he was asleep, snoring softly and sleeping dreamlessly. All because his big brother was there to scare his demons away. but just before he'd fell asleep, he'd gotten the chance to whisper two meaningful words. "Thanks bro..."


End file.
